Silver Jumpsuits
by iwomans-sister
Summary: When DarienTheRat goes missing, the Official calls in a team to find him. Can they before he falls into the wrong hands?


Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from this fic. The characters from The Invisible Man belong to SciFi. Everyone else is their own person. Please don't sue me, I am poor.

Spoilers: Don't think so, but I haven't started it yet and who knows where those plot bunnies will take me.

Rating: PG

Title: Silver Jumpsuits

Authors Note: A special thank you to everyone who let me use them in this fic! Also *hugs Liz* thanks for Beta Reading it! ;) And thanks to Gill for the title of this fic...

~*~

Darien walked into the Agency holding a small cage. On his way to the Keep Bobby stopped him. "Hey, the Official wants us."

Darien looked down at the cage in his hand then back at Bobby. "Well, I kinda need to drop something off at the Keep first."

"You can do that later, come on."

~*~

"Nice of you to finally join us Agent Fawkes. You're late."

"I know, sorry sir." Darien replied. "I had to take care of something." He sat down in one of the chairs and set the cage down next to his feet.

"I have a special mission for you two." The Official said.

"What kind of mission?" Bobby asked.

~*~

After the Official was done briefing Darien and Bobby on their mission Darien stood up to leave his office. "So are we taking Golda?"

"You better believe it!" Bobby replied.

"Great." Darien mumbled.

Just then Eberts came out of the Official's office. "Mr. Fawkes, was there a point in you bringing this?" He asked holding up an empty cage.

"What's that for?" Bobby asked.

"It had DarienTheRat in it."

"Had?" Both Eberts and Bobby asked at the same time.

~*~

"So what you are saying is you lost Darien?" Claire asked.

"Well, I didn't lose him. I kinda just forgot about him, and then he disappeared."

"Are you sure he isn't in the cage?"

Darien held it up so she could see. "Nothing."

"Well, how did he get out?" Claire asked.

"How would I know?" Darien replied.

"Darien, why did you even bring him here?"

"He looked sick. I wanted you to take a look at him."

Darien replied as Bobby walked into the Keep holding a baseball bat.

"What are you doing Bobby?" Claire asked.

"I am making sure that rat doesn't bite me. Who knows what kind of diseases it carries."

"Hobbes, the only places it has been is here at the Keep and at my apartment."

"That's exactly what I am afraid of. It could have rabies."

"Rabies?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow. "From what, chewing on lettuce?"

"Hey you never know. Besides, the fish' called in a crew to look for it."

"He did?" Claire and Darien asked in unison.

"Yeah, he said something about how if the rat fell into the wrong hands he'd lose his job." Bobby replied, looking under Claire's desk, bat in hand.

~*~

The Agency doors opened as five women walked in, all wearing silver jumpsuits with their names on them. A.X. Zanier, Allianora, Liz, Carol and Rachel. The women took off in different directions with equipment in hand, ready for their top-secret' mission. Finding a rat.

~*~

"So what about the mission the Official wanted us to go on?" Darien asked.

"I don't know. It looks like we might not go. The fish' doesn't want there to be any chance of your little rat friend getting outside." Bobby said, walking out of the Keep. 

Darien followed, "Should we go ask? It's not like it was a big mission anyway. Besides, who would actually want to..."

Just then they both saw a very attractive woman walking down the hall. She was looking for something and checking all the spots where it looked like something could hide.

"Hello, I am Agent Robert Hobbes." Bobby said with a huge smile. The woman continued to ignore him. She had a job to do.

"And I am Agent Darien Fawkes." At that the woman looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Darien read her name tag. Carol. She went back to work. 

Carol bent down to examine something. Then she pulled out her radio. "A.X. I think I found something." She pulled out a set of tweezers and a plastic bag. Carol carefully picked up something.

"Is that what it looks like?" Darien asked.

"Yep, and it's fresh. Your guest was here recently."

~*~

DarienTheRat peeked over the top of a tank holding Lucind. He heard a noise and ran across the tank, knocking part of the lid off. DarienTheRat stood there for a second watching the person at the computer until he saw Lucinda stick her head out of the top of thetank. Her beady eyes stared at him and he ran off, leaving her there, the tank part open. Freedom awaiting her.

~*~

Carol walked into the Keep Bobby and Darien following behind her. Claire looked up. "Hello,"

Carol nodded then started looking around. A few minutes later the Keep door opened again, this time to people walked in. A.X. Zanier and Allianora.

"The trail leads to this lab?" A.X. asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Carol replied.

"Where have you looked?"

"I have only done a search of the left wall so far."

A.X. nodded her approval, she was about to speak but something caught her eye. She walked over to the tank. "What was in this?"

"Was?" Claire, Bobby and Darien asked.

"Yes, it is empty."

"This just keeps getting better and better." Bobby replied.

"My boa constrictor was in there." Claire replied.

"You mean there is a snake loose?" Allianora asked. "That can't be so bad, it could always eat the rat." she added with a smile.

"I don't want it to eat my rat!" Darien replied.

"Don't worry Mr. Fawkes, we'll find it." A.X replied. She looked over at Carol who nodded. 

Carol unhooked her radio from her belt again. "Liz, we need backup. There is a snake loose too."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Liz replied.

"Nope, and we have to find the rat before the snake does."

"What kind is it?" Liz asked over the radio.

"Boa constrictor."

"Great! It could be anywhere, this whole building is full of places it'll love to build a home in."

"That was my thought," Carol replied. "Better call in reinforcements."

"I gotcha." Liz replied.

~*~

The Agency doors swung open again. Rachel was standing there to great them. The five reinforcements were dressed the same. There names on the front of there outfits. Angela, Sarah, Lori, Sammie and Gill. These five women trained to do what the others couldn't. Rachel greeted Sammie, then she continued to walk down the hall. Everyone headed to the Keep.

~*~

"Okay, this is simple." A.X. said. "Five pairs of two. We are going to comb the building. Lori, you are with me. Liz, with Sarah, Rachel with Sammie, Gill with Allianora..." A.X. was cut off by Darien.

"Allianora?"

"Yes, what you have a problem with that name?" A.X. asked.

"No, sorry."

A.X. continued. "As I was saying, and Angela with

Carol. Lets get to work."

~*~

Gill and Allianora started to search the Keep, checking behind cabinets and under desks or anything that would serve as a good hiding spot.

"Hey Fawkes, do you get it?"

"Get what, Bobby?" Darien asked watching to two women

work.

"Allianora, Gill. Fish have gills. Aqua woman?"

"Ha ha, funny." Darien replied sarcastically.

~*~

Sarah and Liz walked into lab 3. "So what did you think of the tall one?" Sarah asked.

"He's cute. They both are."

"Both of them?" Sarah asked, looking underneath what looked like a hospital bed. She had a flash light out.

"Yeah, both of them. Each in their own way." Liz added.

"Um hmm."

"Really!"

"Okay." Sarah replied, sticking her hands up in surrender. "Hey, have they turned up the heat in here yet?"

"I don't know, want me to check?"

"That might help."

~*~

"So, you want the heat up because?" The Official asked in puzzlement.

Sammie spoke up. "Boa Constrictor like cold, dark, damp places. If it gets hot in here it will help to drown it out from wherever it is hiding, or at least give us less places to look."

The Official sighed. "Fine. Eberts!"

Rachel smiled. This was actually fun.

~*~

A.X. and Lori went into the basement. "Where do we start?" Lori asked.

"We'll start at the end of the hall. We need to comb this whole floor."

"Oh goodie." Lori replied, not trying to hide the sarcastic tone of voice.

~*~

"And what is it that you are doing?" Alex asked.

Carol looked at her. "We are looking for a rat."

"And a snake." Angela added.

"A snake?" Alex asked, watching the two women tear through her office. "Is it poisonous?"

"No, but it can kill you." Angela replied.

"Great."

~*~

"All the labs are clear." Sarah said into the radio.

"How about with you Rachel?" A.X. asked.

"All clear in the boss's office."

"Carol?"

"Angela and I are almost done searching."

"Gill?"

"Allianora and I have moved on and are headed to the basement to help search." Gill replied.

"What about you A.X.?" Rachel asked.

"Lori and I have cleared almost all the rooms and are headed to the archives."

"Okay, sending down a few crews to help you search."

Rachel replied.

~*~

"I don't care! You are not checking the archives!" The

Official hallowed.

"Sir, we need to do our job." Sammie replied.

"If you want the rat and snake found we have to look everywhere." Rachel added. "And the archives are on that list."

"Fine," The Official said, "but you are taking Eberts with you."

"Fine with me." Rachel replied with a smile.

~*~

Angela looked around Alex's office one more time. Everything looked clear. "Do you by any chance happen to have some kind of food in here?"

"In here?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Hey Angela, help me with this." Carol said.

Angela walked over to Carol and helped her move a filing cabinet. Just as they lifted it away from the wall something white went flashing by them. A scream came from where Alex was standing. Both Angela and Carol saw Alex's face a little red.

"I thought it was the snake."

Angela ran after the rat trying to catch it.

Carol spoke into her radio, "We found Darien. I guess it is up to the rest of you to get Lucinda."

"K, thanks Carol." A.X. replied.

"A little help here?" Angela asked.

Carol walked over and opened a small cage. Angela was holding DarienTheRat by the tail. "He is kinda cute you know." Angela replied.

"Which one, the rat or his owner?" Carol asked with a smile.

~*~

"I don't like snakes." Lori said out of nowhere.

"You don't?" A.X. asked.

"Nope."

A.X. moved another box. "Then why are you one the snake crew?"

"I don't know. I don't really mind holding em, I just don't like them." Lori replied as Rachel and Sammie walked into the room with Eberts behind them.

"Allianora and Gill are checking the last room, do you two need our help?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Lori replied. "Start at the left and corner. A.X. and I have the right."

"And don't forget to open the boxes and look inside. He might have found a cozy spot in one of them."

"But don't read anything!" Eberts wined. "These are top secret files."

~*~

Liz and Sarah headed down to the basement. The Agency had now been searched. All but the basement.

"So, who do you think will find the snake?"

"Lucinda?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Sarah replied.

"Sammie."

"I am betting on Rachel."

~*~

Lori moved a box marked QS9300 project. The box was bigger then most there in the archives. She opened the lid to peek in.

"Don't do that!" Eberts said.

"Don't do what?" Lori and A.X. both asked.

"Don't go through that one."

"Why?" 

"That's need to know."

All for women rolled their eyes. "Yes, the good ol' need to know. Trust me, we need to know if the snake is in here'." Sammie said.

"Fine," Eberts replied. "Just don't read anything."

Lori opened the top of the box, which already had a small opening. "Well hello there. You must be what all this fuss is about."

~*~

Bobby, Claire, Darien, Alex, Eberts and the fish' watched as the whole crew left. Claire happy to have Lucinda back where she belonged and DarienTheRat in his cage.

"With women that hot I know who to call if I ever get a mouse in my house." Bobby said.

"You know Bobby you just rhymed." Claire replied.

"I did, didn't I?" He said with a happy smile.

"So what was wrong with the rat anyway?" Alex asked.

Everyone started to laugh but Alex who had asked the question and the very embarrassed Darien.

"What?" Alex asked.

"He had gas." Darien replied his face turning red.

~*~

The End. Well, what did you all think? Bad, weird, good?

Naomi


End file.
